The magic of Christmas
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Meeting someone can be chance or fate. It always happen like that. But maybe a little help from destiny or magic wouldn't hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**To the guest who asked for a translation! I hope you will like it. The second part isn't translated yet but I will do it soon.**

 **The Magic of Christmas**

 **6 days before Christmas**

"Come on Tris! Come have diner at home with us on Christmas. You've always said you're alone on this day!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm lonely."

"Please."

"Shauna, I have everything I need here. Enjoy your night with Zeke!"

"I honestly believe that we will be more entertaining than Plume and Poppy."

"I wouldn't bet on that. "

"Tris…. Please…."

I sigh loudly.

"Alright, I'll be there. "

"Yes! Thank you, Tris"

"I have to now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Of course. Bye."

I put down my phone and take the Johnson file. I really have to know everything about this company if I want to sign this contract.

I became the CEO of the Prior accounting firm when my parents died. Caleb could have taken the position, but he chose to be a lawyer on the other side of the country. I am not complaining because I love my job and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.  
The company I want to negotiate with is the most influential in its field. I am to meet one of their representatives on December 26th to know if the contract will be signed or not.

Around 7 pm, I go home to my apartment in the center of New York. I live on the top floor and I have two neighbours. On the right, there is Susan Black, a young and friendly woman even though she's spoiled by her father. We get along well and sometimes we have a drink together to gossip. My other neighbour is Tobias Eaton, I've met him a few times and we had a drink more than once too. We could say we are friends, I suppose. He is the CEO of a big company, but I don't have more informations, he is quite discret about that.

I am about to walk in my apartment when Tobias walks out of his, a white ball of fur in his hands. I smile.

"She escaped again… I am sorry."

Our balconies are joined and sometimes, the cat likes to wander in his.

"Don't worry. I think the tree was appealing."

"Yes, she loves the tree bulbs… I hope she didn't break anything."

"No, she was good as gold."

I take her from him, the animal immediately snuggles in my arms.

"Would you like some coffee?" I ask.

"Why not?"

He locks his door and follows me inside. I put down the cat who rushes toward her best friend Poppy, my albino rabbit. They play together as I take off my shoes.

They do have enough space in this 150 m² apartment to chase each other all day long.

"I can't believe that a rabbit and a cat can be friends."

"They grew up together and were born in the same farm."

"Really?"

I begin to make the coffees as I tell the story.

"I brought them home on the same day. At the beginning, I only came for the kitten, but the farmer told me the rabbit was going to be eaten. She was supposed to be signed up in competitions, but her ears are too small to win. "

"You saved her then."

"Kind of. "

I give him his coffee and we sit on the couch. I lay my head on the headrest and sigh.

"Tough day?"

"Yeah… lots of work and not enough time. You must know all that."

"Unfortunately yes. But I am lucky to have a perfect right-hand. I can rely on him and have some days off when I need them."

"I should do that too…"

"You don't have one ? "

"I never found someone skilled enough…."

"I can help you then. I have a childhood friend who's looking for a job. He works for Hayes but he wants to leave."

"Is he good?"

"The best."

"Tell him to come tomorrow at 12. I'll schedule an interview for him."

"You won't be disappointed."

"I hope so."

He smiles, which makes me smile in return. Suddenly the cat jumps on the couch and settles on Tobias's lap.

"Seems like she loves you."

"I gave her some ham today. No wonder she loves me that much."

"I understand now. »

He caresses her fur, she purrs in return. I catch the rabbit who was near my legs and put her on my lap to caress her too.

"I'm going to take a pet. It must be nice to have someone waiting for you in the apartment when I come home."

"I agree. Well, only when one of them isn't in the neighbour's home. "

"We can have a shared custody if you'd like."

"Don't even think about it. I don't share the loves of my life."

He laughs now while finishing his coffee.

"Would you like another one?"

"No thank you. I should go home. I had a long day and I'm going to rest a bit."

"Yeah… A warm bath, a hot meal and a good night of sleep."

"Perfect!"

He gently puts the cat on the couch, I do the same with the rabbit. I follow him to the door and wish him a good night.

I follow my plan and run a bath. I light up some sented candles to dim the light and use some foaming product in the tub. Now I can relax. I put some calm music as a background sound and close my eyes. Unfortunately, the calm atmosphere is broken by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tris, do you have 5 minutes?"

I answer my boyfriend, Al, a little pissed that he disturbed me. I mean, we've only been together for 3 weeks and he's really too clingy.

"Just tell me what you want."

"I've been thinking about it and I believe that we should stop seeing each other. "

"What?"

"You and me, it won't work."

"Hum okay… and you tell me that on the phone? You could've at least passed by. Dumping someone on the phone, what a brave man you are!"

"What's the matter?"

"I think I deserve more than that. Anyway, that's all you wanted to tell me?"

"That's it? You don't have anything else to say?"

"What? Oh maybe you wanted me to cry too?"

"That would be great!"

"Stop dreaming, we aren't in a movie. Goodbye Al!"

I hang up without waiting for his answer. I smile while laying my head back. One less thing to worry about. I was dying to break up with him mais unlike him, I wanted to talk to him face-to-face and I didn't have enough time to do it. At least, now, I am free.

 **5 days before Christmas**

The next day at 12 o'clock, my secretary calls me in the interphone.

"Mrs Prior, someone named Mr Coulter wants to see you. He says you are waiting for him."

"Yes, send him in, Jane. Thank you."

The door opens on a man wearing a grey suit. His hair are brushed back, his eyes are a steel grey and even thought it's well hidden, a strong fear etched on his face.

"Mr Coulter, I am glad to see that Mr Eaton called you and you could come on such a short notice."

"Thank you for this opportunity."

"Take a seat, please."

He sits in front of me and I take his résumé. I only see big accounting firms names and he had some positions with high responsibilities.  
I ask a few questions on his professional career, his motives and his expectations. He seams to me he could be a major asset.

"Mr Coulter, I can offer you a trial period to evaluate your skills and if I am pleased, I will offer you a job as the deputy CEO. Are we clear?"

"We are. Thank you so much!"

"I am glad this agreement suits you. Jane has some papers for you to sign. I will see you on Monday then, 8 am sharp."

"Thank you Madam."

I shake his hand and lead him to the door. I decide to call Tobias."

"Eaton."

"Hey, it's me. I wanted to thank you for Eric, he seems made for the job."

"You're welcome, Tris. I am glad to know that you'll be able to rest more often. Would you like to come home for diner? Nothing over the top, I swear."

"Well, who am I to say no?"

"Perfect! I'll be waiting for you. Let's say, 6:30?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. See you tonigh then."

I hang up, I feel lighter with a stupid smile on my face. I've already had dates, but this feeling is new to me.

I finish my work on the Johnson file then go home to take a shower. Calm down Tris! It's only a diner with a friend. Take a deep breath.

I turn on the radio while I shower, put on make up and get dressed. I decide on jeans with a white blouse. However, I keep my slippers on. I will only cross the hall and I don't want to make his floor dirty with my shoes.

Around 6:20, I am ready to go and choose to go. I take a bottle of wine in my little wine fridge.

I knock three times and wait. He opens the door a few seconds later, I am welcomed with his smile and a smell worthy of a gourmet menu.

"Good Evening!"

"Good Evening Tris! Please come in!"

I take a step forward and smile when I see the table set for two. I hold out the bottle.

"You shouldn't have to!"

"It's the least I could do."

He puts it on the table and take two flutes of champagne.

"Champagne?"

"Yes."

"Are we celebrating something? "

"Eric's arrival that will help you and an important contract I just concluded."

"Congratulations! But don't you want to celebrate with your relatives?"

"I don't have a lot of persons to celebrate with. I mean, you are the only person that understands how It feels."

I tap my glass to his with a smile.

"Let's celebrate that!"

He smiles too then leads me to the couch, in front of the fireplace. We sit quietly, the fire warming us up slowly.

I cast a glance outside the bay window to the white coat of snow on the city. I lift my knees on the couch, earning a laugh from him.

"What?"

"I am happy to see that you didn't waste time on choosing your shoes."

I look at my little red gnome slippers.

"They are cute, aren't they? I wanted to be comfortable."

"You're totally right!"

He puts his glass on the coffee table and walks away. He is looking for something in the closet then come back to me. I can't miss these big pink slippers he put on. I burst in laughters when I see they are unicorns.

"Who gave you that ? "

"You don't think I coud have bought them myself?"

"Even though they are very cute, I don't think this would have been your final choice."

"My three-year-old niece gave them to me for my birthday. She thought I would love them because they are so cute. Of course, my sister didn't hesitate to buy them."

"It's so adorable."

"Believe me when I say tonight is the first time I'm wearing them when she isn't here."

"And why is that? Is uncle Tobias ashamed?"

"First of all, I am uncle Tobi! And I don't really think pink is my color."

I can't keep it in anymore and I burst into peals of laughters. I try to calm down while wiping my tears.

"Sorry… hum… what is this little princess' name?"

"Emilie. Wait…"

He takes out his phone and lokks through his photos. He chooses one of them then gives me the mobile phone. A beautiful young girl with brown curls smiles at the camera. Her green eyes sparkle with happiness as she presents a cake made of modelling clay.

"She is beautiful."

"She looks like my sister. The most tiring thing must be her love for princesses."

"I don't understand why it is tiring."

"Every time she sees a pretty woman, she stops whatever she's doing to ask her if she's a princess."

"Oh, that's so cute."

"At the beginning it was. But it happened that some women thought I was flirting through Emilie."

"As if you needed her…" I mutter.

He lifts an eyebrow at my comment as my face changes from white to pink. Silence settles between us before he decides to put down his empty glass again.

"I think the meal should be ready by now."

I smile and take his empty glass to bring it in the kitchen.

"You could have left it." He says while taking the dish out of the oven.

"Nonsense, it's just one glass."

"Go sit down, I am coming in few minutes."

"Do you need help?"

"Go sit down. I'll be here in two minutes."

I do what I am told and sit. I look through the bay window, given that he put the table near it. The view on the enlighted New-York with all this snow gives a true magic spirit to this evening. I see a plate set in front of me and I smile. A perfectly cooked salmon filet served with snow peas and a green purée. He also gives me a little jar with a white sauce in it.

"When you said nothing over the top, I wasn't expecting this."

"It's just a little something."

"It looks delicious."

I pour a little bit of sauce on the fish and dig in. The salmon melts in my mouth and the beurre blanc he made is amazing. I try the purée that is a pea mousseline and just perfect. Finally, the snow peas are still a bit crisp.

"Tobias, everything is delicious. You'll have to teach me."

"If you'd like to."

I smile and finish in silence. I have to if I want to savor this wonderful dish. He clears our plates when we are done despite my protestations to help.

"Sit down. I take care of everything."

I sit back down and watch the city once again.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. This is one of the reasons I fell in love with my apartment."

I turn my head and see a chocolate fondant with a scoop of vanilla ice-cream and some whipped cream.

"I'll come more often if I can have all that again."

"You're always welcome here."

Once again, my tastes buds are twirling.

"Mmmm, this is amazing. How did you manage to do this in just a few hours?"

"I have to admit, the ice-cream isn't homemade."

I finish my plate but this time he asks me about my family.

"Do you have any family in New-York?"

"No, my brother is working in Los Angeles."

"And your parents?"

"They died in a car accident a few years ago. They are buried in the city so yes, I can say they are in New York."

"I am sorry… I didn't…"

"Don't worry. I had time to grieve."

"They would be so proud of you now."

"Thank you."

We hear the sound of a scratching on the glass door. When we turn our heads, we can see Plume in front of it. I sigh.

"I am going to close that damn cat flap."

He laughs and opens the door for my cat. She squeezes in to enter quickly and runs to the fireplace where she lays down on a kind of pillow.

"I am sorry…"

"Don't worry, she doesn't disturb me."

"I don't understand why she never went to Susan's."

"Susan is allergic to cats so she doesn't let her in."

"Really?"

"Yes, she was talking about that with Emilie."

"I understand why she never comes in my apartment."

He smiles then takes both our plates.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Do you have some tisane instead?"

"Sure."

I walk with him with the wine glasses in hand. He turns on the kettle while I choose among his wide range of tea, tisane or brew. I read every label one by one and decide on a cherry tisane. I take my time and don't immediately notice that he is watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Have you chosen?"

I smile and give him the little bag which he puts in my cup.

"This is Emilie's favorite."

"She drinks tisane?"

"Of course, she has to do like the 'old people'. She even tried some coffee but we knew she wouldn't like it."

"You speak a lot about your niece,…" I comment while sitting down on the couch.

"Sorry…"

"No, I wasn't blaming you. I think it's so cute that you are so close with her."

"I see her around four times a week. Our parents aren't in our lives, they are my only family."

"I am sorry. I shouldn't mingle in this."

"It's alright. It isn't a secret I keep hidden in a box."

"Will you be with them on Christmas?"

"No, not this year. They are going in California in my brother-in-law's family. I was supposed to come with them but I just have too much work to do."

"Are you going to be alone? I am going to a friend's but you could come with me, I am sure they wouldn't mind."

"It's very kind of you but I was invited by friends too."

"Oh, good. I didn't want you to be alone."

I feel his hand on my knee.

"Thank you for that."

I smile while hiding what the feeling of his hand on me is doing. I take a sip of my drink to calm my nerves. We are interrupted by the sound of something bouncing then shattering. I turn my head toward the Christmas tree where the cat is playing with a tree bulb while the corpse of the first is resting a few centimeters away.

I stand up and take her in my arms.

"Tobias, I am so sorry. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry. It's alright."

"I think I should be going."

"No, stay. It doesn't matter."

"I'm going to drop her at home and I'm coming back to clean up."

He puts his hands on my shoulders to make me look at him.

"Tris, it's just an ornament. As long as she isn't hurt…"

He inspects her pads to make sure she is fine. Unfortunately, she does have something in her paw. Her white fur is stained with red.

"It doesn't seam serious." He says when he sees I am freaking out.

"Can you take it out?"

"I'd rather bring her to a vet."

"O..Okay…"

« My brother in law is a vet, I can drive you if you want."

"Thank you."

We rush to the underground parking and we climb in his car. The cat is really still, probably because she is terrified of the car. I tap my foot and I realize I kept my slippers on. And so did he.

The car ride isn't long. When we arrive, the front door opens and Emilie runs toward the car.

"Uncle Tobi!"

He climbs out to catch her in time. I climb out too and she smiles.

"A cat!"

"Emilie, where is your daddy? The cat is sick."

"He's pooping!"

I bite my lip to avoid my giggle from coming out. A woman is at the door and watches us.

"Tobias?"

"Hey, is Matt here? Her cat is hurt."

"Of course, come in."

I enter the house then watch my cat. She doesn't seam to suffer but something is definitely disturbing her. I caress her head before kissing her.

A man appears and frowns when he sees us.

"Is something wrong? "

"Her cat stepped on a broken tree bulb. There was a little bit of blood. It isn't serious but we'd rather be sure. Do you mind looking?"

"Of course not. Come with me."

I follow Tobias in the house to a consultation room. The man puts on a lab coat and comes closer.

"So, what's her name?"

"Plume. "

"Plume ? That's peculiar. Did she try to lick her paw?"

"Yes but I stopped her. I didn't want her to get hurt again."

"We'll see."

He turns on a lamp above us and take tweezers. He firmly takes her paw as my baby begins to mew. My heart breaks with her cries of distress. I reassure her as much as possible.

Fortunately, he works quickly. A few seconds later, he has found the broken piece and has it removed. He sanitizes the cut and puts a bandage around the paw.

"Here, nothing serious. Keep the bandage a few days. If you see it's still bleeding or seams to get infected, don't hesitate to come back."

"Thank you so much. I was so scared."

"She'll heal quickly. And you can hope she won't come near a tree bulb in the future."

"I really hope so."

He takes off the lab coat and leads me in the house. Tobias is playing with his niece, a doll in hand, while talking to his sister. Emilie stands up and stays in front of Tobias.

"Uncle Tobi ? "

"Yes, princess?"

"Who is the lady?"

"She is my friend, she lives right next to me."

"She is your wife ? "

He doesn't answer because we come in. Tobias stands and comes closer.

"How is she ? "

"Fine. It wasn't serious. "

I turn to the man.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about that."

Emilie comes closer too.

"Can I see the cat?"

I kneel to give her access to the cat. She lays her hand on her and smiles.

"It's so soft."

"That's why I called her Plume. It means feather."

Emilie stares at the cat who's lulled by her caresses, then she looks at me.

"Do you have another cat?"

"No, but I have a rabbit. You could come and see her next time you visit Uncle Tobi."

"Yeah! Are you a princess?"

"Oh no!"

"Yes! You are pretty and you have pets. You are a princess!"

I smile then look at Tobias. He looks embarrassed and avoids my gaze. I leave the pet on the floor for Emilie. I walk to the parents.

"I am sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name's Tris, I am Tobias' neighbour."

"Nice to meet you. My name's Cecile but everyone calls me Cici. And this is Matt, my husband."

"I am sorry for disturbing you tonight."

"You didn't. And I am glad to finally meet you."

My eyebrows shoot up, surprised.

"Finally?"

"Tobias spoke of you,…"

He cuts his sister before she ends her sentence.

"You ready, Tris?"

" Yes, of course."

I take the cat who was purring with Emilie's caresses.

"Goodbye Emilie. Your uncle talks about you a lot but you're even more beautiful than what he said. I hope to see you soon."

He hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"Goddbye Tris. »

She kisses the cat too before she is out of reach. Tobias leads me with a hand on the small of my back. Once in the car, I ask the question that was burning my tongue.

"You were talking about me with us?"

"Sometimes. "

This is the only answer I will have but it is more than enough.

 **Two days before Christmas.**

I am sitting next to my fireplace with a blanket on my lap, a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and a romantic story in my hands. The background sound is soft Christmas musics.

I don't have to work today thanks to Eric. He is to call me whenever he deems it necessary but I trust him.

I am interrupted by soft knocks on the door. I am surprised because I wasn't expecting anyone. Moreover, if anyone wants to come to the top floor they have to ring first at the entrance of the building. I open the door and see a beautiful smiling face.

"Tris!"

She grabs my legs and squeezes them tightly. I look up at her uncle.

"Hello! What a surprise !"

"Can I see the rabbit?"

"Of course."

I open the door a bit wider to let her in. The rabbit sees this bomb of energy running toward her and finds shelter in her lair. Emilie kneels and tries to look inside. I let Tobias in and joins the little girl.

"Wait, you're scaring her like that. You have to be gentle, she's a chicken."

I go I in the kitchen to take an apple and cut a small bit. I give it to the little girl.

"Here, keep it in hand, hold it out and stay still."

She does what I said and stays focused. A small white head come out with her little nose smelling the air. She approaches slowly then smells the apple. She begins to nibble on it as Emilie smiles at me.

"Let it go now. She will not leave."

She listens to me. The rabbit doesn't move and continues to eat without paying attention to us.

"You can caress her now, especially on the ears but stay gentle.

She does what she is told again and turns her head to her uncle. Tobias is kneeling next to us, smiling at his niece.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Her eyes sparkle, she nods excitedly.

"Have a seat on the couch then. I'll bring it to you."

Tobias helps her settling on the couch as I grab this little ball of fur. She relaxes in my arms then I lay her on Emilie's lap.

"Be careful, she shouldn't move but if it happens, don't be afraid."

I let her caress the small animal while I sit with Tobias.

"I am sorry for coming unannounced but she really wanted to see you."

"Don't worry. I am happy to have some company… Would you like something to drink?"

"Non, thank you. »

He looks at my little cozy setting near the fireplace with a smile.

"Seems like we did disturb you."

"You never disturb me."

-Uncle Tobi! Look!"

We look at her and the rabbit layed on her lap, her eyes closed. Tobias takes out his phone and takes a picture of her. The cat must have felt left behind because she joins her best friend. Tobias takes de picture when Emilie sees the cat.

"Uncle Tobi! I want a cat and a rabbit!"

"You'll have to ask Santa Clause, Princess."

"Okay!"

They both stay the entire afternoon, Cecile even has to pick up Emilie here.

 **Christmas**

I arrive at Shauna's a little sooner than expected to help Shauna. I make sure my dress looks nice when I ring. Zeke opens the door, smiling.

"Good Evening Tris. How are you doing?"

"I am great. And you?"

« Feeling pretty good. May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you."

I give him my coat then the bottle of wine I decide to give them in addition to their presents.

"You are beautiful!"

"Thank you. I am sorry for coming a bit earlier but I wanted to help you."

"You're going to be disappointed. Shauna has done everything. She is taking a shower now."

"Oh… too bad. But I wanted to thank you for inviting me. I think I'll have more fun here than alone at home."

"I hope you don't mind that I invited another friend. He would have been alone too."

"No problem."

Shauna joins us in wonderful red dress, black high heels and perfect curls. From head to toe, she is pure beauty.

"Wow Shauna! You're gorgeous. »

She smiles and thanks me as Zeke can't stop staring at her. He is undressing her with his eyes then takes her in his arms.

"You are… Wow! I don't think inviting Tris and Tobias was a good idea!"

I stop grinning when I understand what he said.

"Tobias?"

"Yes, a childhood friend of mine."

The front door opens.

"Hey, it's me."

"Didn't we tell you to knock?"

"Oh come on. You know I would come so you wouldn't do anything. Oh, hello Tris!"

"Good evening Tobias. What a nice surprise!"

"Do you know each other?" Shauna asks.

"Tris is my neighbour."

"Really? How come I've never heard of that?"

"I didn't know Tobias was a friend of yours."

"Ever since pre-school."

Tobias takes of his coat too and joins us for the appetizers. Zeke gives us a flute of champagne each except Shauna.

"Shauna? You've always loved champagne!"

"To be honest, we invited you to ask you both something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you like to be godparents?"

I put my glass on the table in order to not spill it with my shaking hands.

"Shauna? Do you mean?"

She only nods her head. I throw myself in her arms and squeeze her hard. They've been tryinf for more than 4 years but Shauna has had some health issues. Her chances of gettint pregnant were close to zero.

« I'm so happy for you two. You are going to be wonderful parents."

A tear runs down my cheek. I let go of Shauna to hug Zeke. He kisses the top of my head and wipes my cheek.

"I wish the best in the world to both of you."

"Thank you Tris."

I take a step back, Tobias lets go of Shauna. His eyes are red too. I take back my glass and hold it up.

"To Shauna and Zeke and my future goddaughter."

"You mean godson. " Tobias adds.

We all raise our glasses to celebrate this unhoped news. We sit on the couch to taste the appetizers.

"How far along are you ?"

"Just ended the first trimester."

"You are radiant. "

"Thank you."

Tobias asks them questions too but it's only when the first course is on the table that Zeke starts teasing his friend.

"And you, don't you want that too?"

"Having a family ? "

"Yes"

"You should know me by now."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"I am not going to jump on the first woman I see."

"You're getting old!"

They hit each other playfully as I observe Tobias. I can imagine him with his kids. Two little angels playing on a swing begging their father to come and push them. He sighs but gets up from the blanket under the shadow of a tree to join them, leaving me behind with the baby in my arms. Wait…what?

I am startled by Shauna's hand on mine.

"You okay?"

The three of them look at me strangely. I feel the red coloring my cheeks. I excuse myself.

"I'm going outside, this wine was delicious but probably too much."

As I exit the room, I hear Zeke who stops Shauna from following me. I sit on their terrace for a few seconds.

Congratulations Tris! This wasn't the moment for that! You've fantasized about that man the entire week and you had to do it again tonight!

The door opens, I wasn't expecting to see Zeke.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am sorry for that."

"Don't worry about that. Here." I take the offered blanket.

"Thanks. Is Shauna upset with me?"

"No, why would she? Because you have a cruch on my childhood best friend? I should be the one upset with you. And don't deny it, it's obvious. "

"Are you? I am sorry."

"I could be… if the entire night wasn't planned to get you closer you and him."

"What ? "

" Tobias spoke about you. Can you imagine our faces when Shauna realized it was you. She made an investigation and realized you weren't indifferent. Tobias has no idea yet but I'm telling you. This dumbass can't be brave enough to express his feelings and ask you out. So please, help him. He's crazy about you."

"Tobias told you that?"

" Not his exact words but yes, he implied it. And know it's a mutual feeling. Or we wouldn't be talking about that tight now. "

" Thank you Zeke. " I say while hugging him.

" Now go, my child. You have a heart to win."

He ushers me inside and we join the others at the diner table.

"I am sorry, I needed fresh air."

"It looks like our little Tris surestmated her capacity to hold alcohol."

I sit in my chair as Tobias smiles at me. Shauna and Zeke went in the kitchen to bring the main course as Tobias puts his hand on mine on top of the table.

"How do you feel?"

"Better?"

"Okay…"

Silence settles between us but it's not embarrassing. I find it kind of soothing.

"I realized I didn't tell you how beautiful you look tonight."

"Thank you."

The couple comes back with main course. This time, we speak about work and hobbies. I tell them about the big meeting I am preparing and they all assure me that it's going to be just fine. I really hope so.

Now is the moment where we offer our gifts. As I didn't that Tobias would be joining us, I have nothing for him and I apologize.

"I didn't know either. Your present is at home."

His comment startles me but I don't say anything. I mean, I have his present at home too.

"So, the hosts are firsts. Mine first. "

I take their present from under the tree and give it them. I know my gift is very expensive but as Shauna once said, I am loaded. And I don't have opportunities to spend it. If I can help my friends who are a little tight with money and can't buy things like that, I don't see why I wouldn't do it.  
Shauna opens the box and tears immediately run down her face.

"Is this real?"

"Of course it is."

"What is it, honey?"

"Tris gave us a trip to Paris in a palace for one week."

"Is this a prank? "

"Not at all. First-class flights, gourmet restaurants and a day on the Champs Elysées to do some shopping."

Her hormones are doing their jobs and Shauna is a sobbing mess. Zeke is dumbstruck as he is trying to comfort his wife. I receive hugs so tight that I must have hold my breath for two minutes straight.

"My turn…" Tobias says.

He takes his presents and give it to Zeke. He opens it with shaking hands and pulls out two tickets.

"What's this?"

"I haven't spoken with Tris about that and it's a little bit less luxurious but I know you love magic. So, these are tickets for the Harry Potter themed parc in London."

I believe Shauna's tears will soon drown us if she doesn't calm down.

"You are… both… we… Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Zeke rocks her slowly.

« You are the best but this is too much. We could never afford such expensive presents for you."

"We didn't do it to have these kind of presents too. We want you to be happy and if we have enough money, we want you to take the opportunity and have fun."

The soon to be mother still needs a few minutes to calm down then she gives me my present first.

I find a photo book with pictures of us, me and Christina, childhood pictures with my brother and my parents. They recreated my life and my memories in these pages.

I stay mute for a few seconds as I look through the book. This is the kind of present that is more valuable than gold to me. I couldn't have dreamt of something better.

"Tris, you don't like it?"

I look up at them with teary eyes.

"It's wonderful! Thank you! I couldn't have wished for a better present!"

I hug my friend before Tobias' turn. He has an old watch but it looks like it is really important to him.

"You fixed it?" He asks his best friend.

"I knew you wouldn't dare to try. I gave it to the best watchmaker I know and I threatened him if he were to break it. He did a wonderful job on it and it works perfectly."

I smile because it's obvious this means the world to Tobias. Shauna leans close to me to explain the situation.

"Tobias has been raised by his grand-parents with Cecile. His grand-father was more than that though. He died 4 years ago. Tobias was devastated, now he only has this watch in memory. It was broken and Tobias was scared to give it to a professional. Zeke took it and repaired it."

"You couldn't have given him a better present."

"You neither. It's a dream come true. Thank you again."

"I only ask one thing in return."

"Everything you want."

"Photos of everything you see."

"I will."

She hugs me again.

The evening ends eventually and we go back home. Tobias and I ride the elevator together and before we split up, I call him out.

"I have a present for you. Would you mind waiting her for two minutes?"

"I also have something for you. What about we meet up here in 5 minutes?"

"Fine."

I walk in my apartment and four balls of fur run toward me. My cat, my rabbit and the two kitten I adopted for Tobias. They are both female with a white and grey fur. They are so adorable. I put a little ribbon around their necks and now, I put them in a box with holes on the side. Even though they won't stay in here for a long time.

I go back in the hall where Tobias is waiting for me. He holds out his present but I insist to be the first.

He takes the box and his eyebrows shoot up when he feels it moving. I hold it so he can take the top off. Both kittens are watching him with big round eyes and a small mewing. Tobias looks at me with his mouth gaping and his eyes wide.

"You… I can't believe… "

I lead him in his apartment so he can let them out. Rather curious, the cats wants to know this giant in front of them.

"You did it. "

"You've said you wanted a pet and luckily one of my employee had two kitten. I immediately thought of you."

"It's nice of you but I have nothing for them."

"I didn't buy them so I bought everything you might need for one week."

They go out of the box and explore this new territory. Or one of them is discovering the room, the other approaches Tobias. She is kind of wary but once he caresses her head, she snuggles against him.

"Thank. It means a lot to me."

He holds out his present again so I take it gently. I unwrap it and discover a jewelry box.

I open it slowly. My breath catches in my throat when I see this gorgeous necklace with a diamond pendant.

"Tobias, this is breathtakingly beautiful. You shouldn't have."

"Here, let me help you."

He takes the back and walks behind me. I feel the cold material against the flushed skin of my neck, chills run in my entire body.

I turn toward a mirror to admire this pure marvel. He stands behind me and smiles.

"It's gorgeous. "

"The necklace is commonplace. You sublimate it."

His reflection isn't enough, I have to truly see him. However, I don't have the time to turn my body when his lips find mine. I only managed to move my head.

I feel his hands around my stomach to hold me closer to him. I stroke his cheek with one of my hands, loving the feeling of his soft beard. He parts us so we can stare at each other.

"I had the chance to have the present I wanted the most."

"Would you like another one?"

He smiles and dives once again.

My only wish has been fulfilled this year. I wonder what next year holds for me.

 **I hope you liked it! I wish you the best for 2019!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year! I wish you all the best for 2019!**

 **To answer a guest, this isn't a Eric and Tris story!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **26th of december- 8am**

I walk out the lift with a cup of coffee in hand. I was supposed to stay with Tobias last night but I was too stressed out by the meeting, so I stayed home. He told me more than a thousand times that everything would go well, he was probably right but I was too scared. He wasn't mad at me for that, however he made me promise to spend the evening with him tonight. Of course, I said yes.

The meeting is scheduled for 2pm, just enough time for me to be a shaking mess. On my way to my office, I greet every employee including Jane.

"Hello Jane, did you have a nice Christmas day?"

"Perfect. I invited my entire family at home for the first time. I wanted to thank you. You made it possible. "

"Me?"

"Yes, the bonus you gave me. I was able to buy presents for everyone."

She stands up to hug me. Surprised, I don't immediately react but then I return the embrace. She quickly lets me go, tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about that. I'm glad the bonus could help you."

She sits back down to work again while wiping her tears. I watch her for a few seconds before walking back to my office. I've only taken a few steps when I turn around.

"Jane, could you come with me in my office please?"

"Of course, madam."

I take my place and ask her to sit in front of me.

"How long have you been working for the Prior firm."

"Eight years, madam."

"Eight years… You've worked here before me."

"You were already working here."

"Thanks to my father. You, you are here because of your skills. You're always so polite with me and still call me madam, yet you are older than me. This stops now."

"Wh-What ? Are…are you firing me?"

"No! My God, no! I wanted to say that I want you to be more frank with me and I don't want to hear you call me madam anymore. I am Tris from now on."

"Alright madam…hum Tris. I will need some time to adapt."

"That's fine. But now, let's talk about the most important. I intend to raise your salary. 500 dollars per month."

She stays on the chair without talking. Her stance doesn't change, she doesn't even react.

"Jane?"

She bursts into tears and hides her face in her hands. I stand up to join her, taking a box of tissues on the corner of my desk and stays in front of her.

She jumps up into my arms, repeating "thank you" repeatedly.

"I don't know how to thank you, madam… Tris!"

"Do you know the motto 'work always pays?'"

"Mr Prior always said that."

"Indeed and he was right. You've always been here. Your work here has always been irreproachable. I have watched your file before. No sick leave. No additional leave. Countless extra hours. And a pathetic salary. You've deserved this more than anyone."

"It's too much. I can't accept it."

"I am not asking you. I'll change your contract today, you'll just have to sign it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Well, I don't want to throw you out but I'm going to study the file again."

"Of course. Call me if you need me!"

"Thank you, Jane."

I only have the time to turn on my computer and open the file before she comes back.

"Yes?"

"A delivery man delivered something for you."

"What is it?"

She walks out to bring the present. I can't see her when she comes back as she is hidden by this huge bunch of flowers.

"But… where does that come from?"

She carefully puts it on the table then hands me a envelope I hadn't seen.

 _To remind you how much you you mean to me,_

 _Even though these flowers are dull next to you._

 _To wish you good luck for the meeting,_

 _You'll bewitch them just like you did to me._

 _Tobias_

 _We are going out today._ _Be ready for noon._

I smile at the card, moved that he thought of me. I bring it to my pounding heart.

"Thank you, Jane."

She walks out smiling, she must have realized it came from someone special.

The next person passing by is Eric who brings me an important file.

"Hope you didn't forget the meeting at 2."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Good. Did you study the file?"

"Of course."

"Gross sales in 2017?"

"963 millions dollars."

"Good. How many employees?"

"26. Including a permanent contract since November. You can ask me every single question about them, I know the answer."

"I am sorry. I am a little tense."

"Everything is going to be just fine. You know what, we're going to a nice restaurant today. I am paying."

"Thank you but I have to say no. Tobias has invited me first."

"Tobias, uh? Is there something between you and him?"

"Maybe."

"Now I understand where these flowers come from."

I eventually manage to get him out after that. He also has things that need to be done before the big meeting.

At noon sharp, I pick up my bag along with my coat to join Tobias. However, I didn't expect to see him speaking with Jane.

"I'll let her know you've just arrived."

"Thank you."

She bends toward the interphone.

"I'm here. "

Tobias turns his head ans smiles. I approach him slowly. I don't know what to expect from him given that we are in public but his sweet kiss on my lips isn't unwelcome.

"You ready?"

"Of course. Jane, could you come back for 1:30 exceptionally?"

"I'll be here. "

"Thank you. "

We walk out the building hand in hand but stop him outside to kiss him like he deserves.

"Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"I wanted to give you the best."

Our time together is tense because of me. I can't stop thinking of this meeting that is probably the biggest contract of the year.

He rubs my hand gently.

"Calm down. Stay relaxed and natural and everything is going to be just fine. I am sure it's only a formality for them."

"Yeah…maybe. "

He kisses my fingers and that only warms up my heart.

We make it back to the building at 1:30 and he even walks me to my office.

"Don't you have to work too?"

"I do but it can wait. I'm staying with you until the representatives arrive."

I hug him tightly to thank him. His scent is intoxicationg but quite relaxing and appeasing. I feel his hand massaging my neck slowly as the other is on my back.

Eventually, the hour of the meeting is close. I walk to the meeting room where the representatives are already sat. Tobias kisses me in front of the door.

"Be confident and shine! You can do this!"

I enter the room, everyone stands up to greet me.

"Good afternoon, it's an honor to welcome you here."

"Please forgive us Miss Prior but it seems like there is a latecomer."

"Oh, it's no problem. We will wait for him then."

"I am here."

I stare at the owner of the voice I know all too well. Tobias. He is working for the Johnson company? Why didn't he tell me? He knew from the beginning. Is this the reason why he wanted to be with me? To assure the contract and hope for a better price… No…Or maybe…

"Please, Mr Eaton, have a sit. Let's begin with the presentation." I reply coldly.

Eric stares at me with wide eyes along with Jane who is here to take notes. Around two hours later, we decide to stop for ten minutes. Janes left to bring coffees as Eric comes closer.

"Tris, a word, please?"

"Sure."

Tobias comes too.

"Can we talk? "

"I am sorry Mr Eaton but Eric and I must speak about an important issue. "

I leave him here without paying attention to him. Eric grabs my arm and leads me away from the group. He has only been here a few days but he knows how to lead at team.

"Do you mind telling me what you are doing here? This company is huge, it will bring us what we need."

"I don't want to sign this contract anymore. We'll have to do without it."

"Tris! If it is because of Tobias…"

"Yes, yes it is. I like to work with client I can trust and clearly, it will not be the case here."

"Be professional, Tris! You can't let your feelings have a say in your decision."

"I hate you, Eric!"

He smiles because he knows he has won. We need this contract. I return to the meeting room where the discussion resumes. An hour later, the Prior accounting firm signs the biggest contract of its history. I shake hands with every representative, giving the shortest to Tobias. He plans to talk to me again but I cut him off.

"Jane, do you mind leading these gentlemen and make sure they get safely to the entrance?"

"Of course. Please follow me. "

"Tris…"

"Please Mr Eaton. It would be infortunate if you were to get lost."

He sighs but follows the others nonetheless. As for Eric, he comes back with a bottle of champagne.

"I know I'm still the newbie but we have to celebrate the biggest contract properly."

He hands over flutes of champagne.

"In your honor, Tris! This is possible thanks to you. "

I put down my glass without touching it.

"I'm going home. Do celebrate it, you've all earned it. See you tomorrow."

Most of them don't respond, astonished by my refusal. I hurry home, I've had enough of this day.

Of course, Tobias doesn't share my state of mind. He opens his door when I walk out the lift.

"Tris, can we talk?"

"No, thanks." I reply while opening my door.

"I understand that you are angry but I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you would be even more stressed out if you knew the truth."

"So what? It doesn't explain anything! You chose to lie to me and now I choose to stop trusting you. Period. Now, leave me alone."

"Wait! And tonight? "

"You can dine alone. By the way, you can take back your flowers, like that you won't have to buy new ones to coax other firms. These were useless with me, you didn't need them for me…"

"Tris…"

"Bye."

I slam the door in his face. The stress of the day falls on my shoulders and I burst in tears against my door.

I throw my high heels next to me then move to the couch where I let myself fall. I move my fingers to attract the cat, fortunately he quickly approaches. He jumps on the couch next to me to snuggle with me.

"At least you're here."

I take a look at her paw. Happy to see that everything has healed perfectly, I caress her slowly.

"I'm lucky to have you. At least, you can't lie to me."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out to read the message.

"I heard from Jane that you've had a bad day. Get the ice-cream ready, I am coming."

I smile at my phone. She's always known what I need.

I trade my suit for my pajamas to be comfier. Only a few seconds later, the front door opens. My best friend is the only one to have the keys. She leaves her bag and coat in the entrance then comes to sit next to me. She hugs me tightly without a word to let me calm down.

"Tell me what's wrong." She mutters. "Did you miss the contract?"

"No… They signed it."

"What's the problem then?"

"Tobias…"

"Did he break up with you?"

"No. I did. He lied to me."

"Oh… okay… about what?"

"He is the CEO of the Johnson company. He hid it until the meeting. Said he didn't want to stress me more but it is exactly what happened."

She doesn't say anything else. A few minutes later, I pull away from her.

"Please, say something!"

"You are a crazy and dumb woman."

"What?"

"You broke up because of that?"

"I've already been lied to. It can't happen again!"

"Tris, you can't compare your ex who cheated on you to hurt you and the man who loves you and wanted to protect you."

"You're taking his side? "

"Of course. Now, get up and apologize."

"What? "

"You heard me! Apologize! I am not going home until I've seen you knock at his door. I hope the poor guy will want to see you. I wouldn't blame him if doesn't want to."

"You…I…arh!"

"I know but you'll insult me tomorrow along with a detailed report."

She kisses my check, wipes the smeared mascara and pushes me outside. She locks my door behind us and walks to the lift.

"Go on!"

I ring fastly before I change my mind. She smiles and walks in the lift. She gives me two thumbs-up when the doors close en her. I could go home now but it's too late, he opens the door. I also realize what I am wearing. Whatever, if he's angry he won't see it before slamming the door in my face. Like I did to him. He stares at me for a few seconds then opens the door wider to let me in. Without saying a word. Now that I see him, I know Christina was right.

I walk in quietly. When I turn around to apologize, he catches my face in his hands and kisses me roughly. I don't think and kiss him back. I stop us when my back hits the wall and I know we might get lost.

"I am so sorry, Tobias. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's forgotten."

"I was so stressed and I was terrified… and…"

He puts his finger on my lips.

"It's forgotten. The only thing that matters is that you are here now."

"Really?"

"I was ready to give up on the contract if it meant I could be with you again."

"I'm not worth it. It's too important."

"You are more important to me."

I hug him tightly and rest my head on his chest. His heart his racing.

"I didn't tell how good you look dressed like that. Really brings out your curves."

I hit him gently on the chest with a smirk.

"Laugh as much as you want. We're talking about your slippers next."

"They are trendy, alright? And I wasn't laughing at you. You're still gorgeous. No matter what!"

"I love you."

Suddenly, his grip on me is tighter and I curse myself for having said those words. It's too soon! Dumb! Dumb! Dumb!

"Do you really believe what you said?"

"I am sorry, it came out like that. But it doesn't make it any less true."

"I wanted to talk to you about that… I thought it was too soon, well I was mostly scared that you find it too soon in our relationship…"

"Do you love me?"

"More than anything. "

I jump in his arms, my legs around his hips. He tries to kiss me but I stop him.

"If this ever happens again or something similar, you better put me right back in my place and yell at me if I ever talk to you like that again."

"Now that I have you, I won't let you go."

He emphasizes his words with a small pressure on my waist.

"However, you'll have to get changed if you want to go to the restaurant."

"Are we still going? "

"Of course! We still have to talk about the contract, don't we? "

"Do you really want that? A business diner?"

"And why not? "

"We'll have to split up at the end of the meal. "

"Um yeah, that's expected…eventually."

"You could come back home with me. But only if you forget about that business diner. I don't bring clients back at home."

His gaze darkens and his pupils dilate.

"Forget the diner. And the restaurant too. You're staying here with me."

He lays us both on the couch with a laugh. I fall on top of him, smiling. He pulls back a strand of hair out of my face. This small gesture lights up an inferno in my body, only fed by his flirtatious stare.

Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened in my life. It was a true miracle.

 **This story was a translation of a story in french I wrote. It's finished for now but I still don't know if I'm going to write more chapters. Of course, if you'd like to see more of them, don't hesitate to ask!**


End file.
